


You're Batman

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🦇 BatFam 🦇 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Tim Drake, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Batfamily-centric (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Coffee, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Concerned Parent Bruce Wayne, Cussing, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Mess Tim Drake, Humor, Parenthood, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Tim Drake, Sorry if this isn't the best, Team as Family, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Is A Coffee Addict, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is a Mess, Tim Drake-centric, Tim is losing it, Vines, based on a vine, coffee addict tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Tim is running on no sleep when Bruce calls him while on patrol.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: 🦇 BatFam 🦇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879627
Comments: 10
Kudos: 410





	You're Batman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that all of my Batfamily stories are like this lol! I just can't help but think about how chaotic the Wayne Family is.
> 
> Also, If anyone is wondering my favorite is Tim, I just love him so much. My boyfriend's favorite Robin is a tie between Jason and Dick we both love Damian though because he's a little shit lol.
> 
> I saw this vine while scrolling through Instagram and the creator of the vine is Justin J Russo.
> 
> Vine Link: https://youtu.be/SYEXChZkkyk?t=462
> 
> Sorry for rambling!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Tim sat on his bed hunched over his laptop, empty mugs of coffee sat on the nightstand next to him as he tried to keep his eyes open. He was close to cracking a case he had been working on for over a month now and nothing was going to stop him not even his body waiting to shut down so he could rest.

As he typed he ignored the world around him focusing only on his work which is why when his phone rang it caused the second youngest son of Bruce Wayne to jump and nearly fall off his bed.

Once he figured out what the sound was and where it was coming from Tim reached forward and grabbed his phone. He ignored the way his eyes couldn't make out the name on the screen and he ignored the notification on his phone that said he had twenty missed calls all from the same number as he answered the call ignoring his foggy his sleep-deprived mind was becoming.

"Hello," Tim said into the phone as he looked back at his laptop and began to type with one hand.

"Tim?" The gruff voice on the other end of the phone said an air of concern in his voice.

"Yes, who is this?" Tim asked his mind not registering the voice of his adoptive father.

"It's Batman," The voice said letting more concern slip into his voice as well as a slight shock which the dark knight did not show very often.

"Holy shit Batman how are you?" Tim asked as his eyes drooped the phone now pressed snuggly between the side of his head and his shoulder.

"What in the... it's me, Bruce," The voice said from the other end of the line worry now completely in his voice as he spoke. In the background, Tim could hear someone mumbling and asking a question but he had no clue who it was.

"Your fucking Batman!?" Tim asked in complete shock his eyes now wide as if he was just now learning this information. Thanks to his sleep-deprived state Tim had completely forgotten the line of work that he and his family participated in.

Tim didn't hear a response from the other end of the line but he did hear Bruce telling someone to get into the car, that they needed to go home for reasons that Tim couldn't make out. After a few seconds of waiting Tim hung up the phone with a shrug before going back to working on the case in front of him.

Unknown to Tim, Bruce was on his way home with Damian in the passenger seat as he called Alfred and asked him if there was any way to safely drug someone so they would go right to sleep.


End file.
